


Мы же не звери

by zweifel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, ау-в-каноне
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweifel/pseuds/zweifel
Summary: У каждого свой способ справляться с потерей близкого существа. Но что делать, если близкое существо потерял Хибари Кёя, а ты его друг и понятия не имеешь, как этому самому Хибари помочь?





	Мы же не звери

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: птичку очень жалко.
> 
> За помощь с вычиткой спасибо Джеф.

− Просто нет, − отрезал Хибари и захлопнул перед носом Рёхея дверь. 

Кангарю обиженно засопел.

− Ничего-ничего, − положил ему ладонь на плечо Рёхей, тяжело вздыхая. − Он ещё оценит твою экстремально большую душу. Не расстраивайся. А не то я сам экстремально расстроюсь. 

Кангарю довольно рыкнул, гулко ударил себя в грудь боксёрской перчаткой и приглашающе развёл лапы в стороны. Тяжёлый хвост нетерпеливо постукивал, выбивая пыль и мелкие камешки из дорожки, подводящей к крыльцу. 

− Нет, − рассмеялся Рёхей. − Не сейчас. Или, по крайней мере, не здесь. 

Из кустов, что росли вдоль дорожки и вокруг самого дома, служа оградой пышному саду, раздался негромкий свист и какой-то странный звук, напоминающий глухое постанывание. 

Рёхей и Кангарю переглянулись, кивнули друг другу и, крадучись, подобрались к кустам, где и обнаружили причину звука: это поскуливал от нетерпения Джиро. Как хорошо воспитанная собака, которую попросили вести себя тихо, делал он это, плотно сомкнув челюсти. Но хвостом вилял так отчаянно, что тот казался смазанной тарелкой, зачем-то прикреплённой к собачьей попе. Дружелюбная улыбка Ямамото Такеши лишь самую малость уступала в сиянии довольной морде Джиро. 

− Вас тоже выгнал? − понимающе спросил Рёхей, и все они, не исключая Джиро, принялись бурно хлопать друг друга по плечам. Давно не виделись. Дела у всех. Такие все взрослые и занятые стали. Экстремально жуть.

Хотя друзья честно старались всё делать как можно тише, где-то наверху внезапно распахнулось окно, из которого на них обрушился ледяной дождь. А затем Хибари процедил таким же ледяным, да ещё и срывающимся от бешенства голосом:

− Я сказал: убирайтесь прочь. Не смейте топтаться в моём саду. Извини, малышка, − его внезапно потеплевший тон говорил о том, что Хибари заметил ласточку, которая туда и сюда носилась над вымокшими Рёхеем и Такеши и их фамильярами, то есть, очевидно, перед самым носом Хибари. − Надеюсь, я не задел тебя? − и снова взбешённо зашипел: − Убирайтесь, и чтобы духу вашего здесь не было. 

И в сердцах захлопнул окно.

− Совсем он не в настроении, ты заметил? − сокрушённо покачал головой Такеши. − Даже убить не обещает.

− Дело дрянь, − согласился Рёхей. 

Такеши похлопал на себе промокшей футболкой в тщетной попытке её просушить, огляделся и направился прочь от крыльца.

− Давай уберёмся отсюда, − бросил он через плечо. − А то и правда поломаем ему все кусты, утешители нашлись. С той стороны тоже будет всё отлично слышно.

Он явно это уже проверял. 

− Ну а как ещё его утешать? − шёпотом рассуждал Рёхей, пока они как можно тише пробирались по саду, заходя к дому с тыла. − Если он так расстраивается, что даже настроения убивать нету, значит, надо сперва настроение поднять. А что может поднять настроение лучше, чем экстремально классная битва?

− Битва за кусты? − негромко рассмеялся Такеши, не оборачиваясь. − Да уж, он развеселится. А потом вспомнит, как нежно их любил, вспомнит, что Хибёрда тоже любил очень сильно, и... − он махнул рукой и, пригнувшись, быстро перебежал широкую гравийную дорожку, что огибала дом по периметру. 

С этой стороны в сад выходило большое окно. Рёхей прикинул: наверняка в комнате оно занимало почти всю стену, от пола до потолка. И широкое − комната, должно быть, одна из самых светлых. А Хибари наверняка любил проводить в ней время, при необходимости спрыгивая в сад прямо из окна. 

Такеши присел на корточки у стены, стараясь оставаться скрытым от глаз тех, кто находился внутри дома, Джиро моментально оказался рядом. Он двигался так же бесшумно, как и Такеши, и держался всё время на одном и том же расстоянии, как привязанный. Как будто у него с Такеши был телепатический контакт, благодаря которому он точно знал, куда его хозяин поставит ногу в следующий момент. 

Рёхей вздохнул. Легонько пнул Кангарю по лапе, которую тот поставил прямиком в островок маргариток. Увернулся от обиженного подзатыльника. Снова вздохнул и сделал шаг в сторону, сходя с островка фиалок и стараясь не поломать их ещё больше, чем уже сломал. 

Такеши ласково трепал Джиро по холке, а второй рукой подзывал к себе Рёхея и одновременно делал знак, чтобы Рёхей сделал всё как можно тише. Получалось так, как будто Такеши изображает быстро вращающийся собачий хвост.

− Ну ладно, − прошептал Рёхей, поплевав для верности на ладони, в два прыжка преодолел расстояние до дома и присел на корточки рядом с Такеши. В следующую секунду Кангарю, ощутимо заставив содрогнуться землю, оказался рядом с ним. 

− А вас-то за что? − шёпотом спросил Рёхей и потряс головой, вытряхивая оставшиеся капли воды из волос. − Я думал, он любит собак.

− И я так думал, − сокрушённо улыбнулся Такеши и снова потрепал Джиро по вымокшей холке. Шерсть слиплась и торчала колючками, но день выдался настолько жарким, что Джиро, да и всем остальным этот ледяной душ пришёлся очень даже по душе. − Но оказалось, что он любит собак поменьше. Наверное, тех, которых можно на руках носить.

Джиро, целеустремлённо глядевший вдаль, точно стражник на боевом посту, едва слышно тявкнул.

− Да-да, − рассмеялся Такеши. − Тех, которых можно носить на руках, чтобы они не оставляли отпечатков грязных лап на его кристально чистых полах.

− Проблема, − опечалился Рёхей и приобнял Кангарю за плечи. Тот понурился, свесил длинную морду на грудь и, ссутулившись, безвольно уронил лапы. Только изредка раздражённо дёргал ухом на вившуюся рядом муху, да и то без энтузиазма. − У нас-то тоже лапы грязные.

− Вот-вот, − кивнул Такеши. − Испортим его драгоценный паркет.

− Точно не то, чем нужно утешать человека, − убеждённо произнёс Рёхей. − Мы же всё-таки не звери... − и тут он получил весомую оплеуху от моментально разъярившегося Кангарю.

На некоторое время оба сцепились в смертельном захвате, пыхтя и подёргиваясь. Кангарю пытался развязать полноценную драку с неспортивным выбиванием зубов и серией нокдаунов. Рёхей пытался удержать своего кенгуру в рамках приличий или хотя бы в отдалении от окна, через которое их мог бы заметить Хибари. А ещё − экстремально быстро извинялся, объясняя, что он имел в виду совсем других, неволшебных, зверей. Наконец дело кончилось миром.

− Но друзья из нас всё-таки ещё те... − Такеши отрешённо уставился в сад перед собой, как будто рядом с ним ничего такого и не происходило, и только рассеянно перебирал пальцами шерсть Джиро. Тот тоже больше напоминал статую собаки, чем собаку, даже хвостом перестал вертеть. − Вот так вот случится беда − и выясняется, что никто из нас друга поддержать не может. А Хибари такими темпами, того и гляди, в монастырь уйдёт. 

− Избивать молодых послушников и устанавливать над старыми умудрёнными монахами свою авторитарную власть? − удивился Рёхей. 

Такеши рассмеялся:

− Ну, если бы... Вообще, я имел в виду, что он там будет медитировать. А эти самые молодые и старые послушники будут охранять его от наших соболезнований и попыток отвлечь. 

− Ну, совсем как его комитет. А, кстати, где они? Почему они его покой не охраняют?

− Вот это самое печальное, − вздохнул Такеши. − Кусакабе Тецуя говорит, Хибари нашёл им дело сразу после смерти Хибёрда. Где-то там в неведомых краях выяснить не пойми чего и принести оттуда не пойми что. Тецуя пытался было остаться... Ну, и остался. В больнице. Я, собственно, сперва к нему заехал. А Хибари, вроде, и хочет, чтобы ему помогли...

− И видеть никого не хочет, − кивнул Рёхей. − Он такой. 

Они помолчали. 

− Слушай, а Цунаёши?.. − вспомнил Рёхей. − И сам он всегда говорит хорошо, и Натс же вполне подходит по размеру? Да и моются кошки часто...

Такеши грустно вздохнул и пожал плечами:

− Ну, он приходил. Долго мялся в дверях, пытался говорить с Хибари по-человечески. Ты же понимаешь, как об стену. Да и что тут скажешь... Но главное: Натс где-то наслушался рассказов об ужасном и жестоком Хибари, так что залез к Цуне под штанину и всё время там и просидел. Боялся и дрожал. Если бы Хибари его увидел, они бы наверняка поладили. Может, ему бы и стало легче. Но Цуна говорит, он не сумел придумать достаточно убедительной причины, почему, если он вдруг начнёт снимать штаны, главе Дисциплинарного Комитета нужно подождать, пока он полностью разденется, а не сразу нарушителя общественной дисциплины больно бить. 

− Так он бы Пламя зажёг − и ничего бы объяснять не пришлось, − удивился Рёхей, но тут же понимающе кивнул: − А, точно. Тогда бы Хибари Кёя решил, что Цуна пришёл с ним экстремально подраться, и разговор бы ушёл совсем в другую сторону.

Такеши кивнул в ответ:

− И это тоже. Но главное, Цуна говорит, он таблетки дома забыл. Так что пришлось просто так уходить. 

Ласточка резвилась над ними, выписывая сложные восьмёрки и крутя «бочки», гонялась, шутя, за бабочками, что во множестве порхали над любовно высаженными цветами в саду семейства Хибари. 

− А Коджиро... − начал было Рёхей, но Такеши только рукой махнул.

− Два дебила, − язвительно произнёс Гокудера, неслышно подкравшийся к друзьям. На руках у него вольготно развалилась Ури: сонно щурила алые глаза, дёргала ушами и цепко держала Гокудеру десятью когтями за руку, которой он рассеянно чесал ей шейку. − Хибари Кёя, конечно, тот ещё отмороженный придурок, но только такой идиот, как ты, мог притащить в его дом птицу в такой момент, − на последних словах он сделал очень страшные глаза и выразительно понизил голос. 

− И тебе экстремальный привет, щупальцеголовый, − радостно отозвался Рёхей.

Гокудера презрительно фыркнул.

− Ну, в общем, ты прав, − сокрушённо кивнул Такеши, следя печальным взглядом за Коджиро. − Хибари тоже что-то в этом духе сказал. 

− Я всегда прав, − отрезал Гокудера, но всё-таки не выдержал и поинтересовался: − А что именно?

Такеши снова пожал плечами и сладко потянулся:

− На самом деле ничего определённого, как обычно. Но печаль в его взгляде была такова, что мы с Джиро сочли за благо удалиться. По-моему, если бы мы задержались ещё на пару минут, он бы принёс нас в жертву на алтарь памяти Хибёрда. Коджиро-то, конечно бы, отпустил, но куда она без меня...

− И почему только птицы настолько экстремально мало живут, − сокрушённо покачал головой Рёхей. 

Все неловко помолчали.

− Может быть, ему подарить орла? − задумчиво предложил Такеши. − Кажется, они долгожители...

− Точно! − воодушевился Рёхей. − Я слышал, орлы живут по триста лет. А потом их клювы становятся слишком большими, так что они больше не могут есть. Тогда они улетают высоко в горы и стачивают их до основания о свой клюв... Или наоборот? Я забыл! 

Гокудера презрительно сощурился:

− Ты имеешь в виду ту легенду, в которой говорится, что орлы с мясом выдирают себе старые и слишком отросшие клюв и когти, потом несколько лет голодают, пока у них вырастут новые, а потом...

− Точно! Я же говорю: экстремально гордая птица! Хибари Кёе такая точно подойдёт!

Все снова помолчали.

− Во-первых, это бред, − авторитетно заявил Гокудера. − А ты тупой осёл, раз веришь в подобные сказки.

− А во-вторых, − подхватил Такеши, пока его друзья не успели сцепиться и спровоцировать новый ледяной душ из окна, − Хибари орёл точно не понравится. Он же большой.

Уже принявший боксёрскую стойку Рёхей задумался:

− И наверняка не моет лапы...

− А уж как он экстремально много гадит, − с умным видом покивал Гокудера и поплевал на запалённый динамит, чтобы его потушить. А затем: на оцарапанную Ури ладонь, на которой уже выступили капельки крови. Динамит и кошка зашипели одновременно, и Гокудера, поспешно запихивая шашки в задний карман джинс, второй рукой принялся ерошить шёрстку между пламенеющих ушек. Ури, кажется, это вполне удовлетворило. 

− В общем, некогда мне тут с вами болтать, неудачники, − заключил Гокудера. − Я пошёл. А вы можете посмотреть, как это делает профессионал.

− Экстремально желаю тебе удачи! − хлопнул его по плечу Рёхей. − А потом обязательно подумай о том, чтобы всё-таки вступить в мой боксёрский клуб. Самое главное слово ты уже научился произносить!

− Тьфу, − ответил ему Гокудера, развернулся на каблуках и зашагал прочь к крыльцу.

− К тому же орла, наверное, не слишком удобно носить на плече, − задумчиво протянул Такеши. − Да и петь гимн Намимори вряд ли научишь... Слушай, Рёхей, ты когда-нибудь слышал, как поют орлы?

Оба на некоторое время задумались.

− Уверен, − наконец убеждённо сказал Рёхей, − если бы Хибари Кёя только захотел, он бы и орла научил петь. 

− Пошёл вон отсюда! − донеслось до них из-за угла: очевидно, Хибари открыл дверь Гокудере. − Не желаю видеть ни тебя, ни твою искусственную мерз... − и он внезапно замолчал, как будто у Гокудеры с собой был пульт управления его голосовыми связками.

Что говорил Гокудера, друзьям было не разобрать, хотя сам звук голоса доносился вполне отчётливо. Рёхей и Такеши переглянулись. Кангарю втиснул ушастую морду между ними и тоже многозначительно посмотрел.

− Какое-то новое заклинание? − предположил Такеши. − Если бы он ему динамитом рот заткнул, мы бы уже услышали взрыв.

− Точно! − обрадовался Рёхей. − Осьминожка же специализируется на всякой магии. Наверное, вызвал ему дух Хибёрда. Хотя я экстремально в первый раз в жизни вижу призрака, который является в середине дня!

Кангарю одобрительно гукнул и пару раз стукнул для верности себя в грудь боксёрскими перчатками.

− На самом деле ты его даже сейчас не видишь, − рассудил Такеши. После чего друзья ещё раз переглянулись и, пригибаясь, заспешили к крыльцу. 

К их глубочайшему разочарованию, когда они заглянули за угол, на крыльце уже никого не было. А в следующий момент из дома донеслись: грохот, вопль, взрыв, ещё раз грохот, звон, снова похожее на чтение заклинаний бормотание Гокудеры, рёв разъярённого буйвола, вой раненной в пятку мартышки, снова грохот, заклинания, ещё один взрыв, − и наступила тишина. И в этой тишине отчётливо прозвучали первые ноты гимна Намимори, исполняемые на «чирик-чирик».

− Я же тебе говорил! − пихнул Рёхей Такеши в бок и многозначительно воздел к небу палец. − Магия!

− Да-да, ты прав, − озабоченно отозвался Такеши, вытягивая Шигуре-Кинтоки из ножен. − А теперь давай поторопимся и кого-нибудь уже наконец спасём.

− Кого? − недоумённо спросил Рёхей. Но Такеши уже взбегал по ступенькам крыльца, а в дверях перед ним скрывался из виду объятый голубым Пламенем собачий хвост. 

− Ух! − одобрительно гукнул Кангарю и, не дожидаясь Рёхея, поспешил следом.

− Эй, а я?! − возмущённо бросился за ним Рёхей. − А ну-ка подожди меня! Это, по-твоему, так поступают с друзьями?! А ну стой, во имя экстрима!

Просторная гостиная семейства Хибари представляла собой руины. Смежная с ней кухонька просто отсутствовала, открывая чудесный вид на сад, полный всполошённых бабочек и недовольно гудящих растревоженных шмелей. 

Где-то в стороне под рухнувшей перегородкой, отделявшей гостиную от бывшей кухни, вяло шевелился Гокудера. Его можно было легко узнать по разметавшимся волосам и невнятным итальянским ругательствам. Чуть поодаль опасно висел, накренившись, выдранный из стены рукомойник. Кастрюльки, сковородки, полотенца и бесконечное количество битой стеклянной посуды ровным слоем устилали пол.

Посреди гостиной одиноко торчал какой-то небольшой комодик − присмотревшись, Рёхей опознал поваленную на бок кухонную плиту. Пол вокруг неё был усеян чёрными осколками, похожими на рассыпанные крошки обсидиана. На плите, нежно прижимая к груди огромную пузатую вазу, мрачно восседал нахохлившийся Хибари Кёя. А с его волос мерно осыпалась какая-то разноцветная пыль, посверкивая золотыми и серебряными искрами в солнечных лучах. 

− Карри? − со знанием дела поинтересовался Такеши, подойдя к Хибари и принюхавшись.

− Кориандр, горчица и соль, − огрызнулся Хибари и осторожно слез с плиты, стараясь не уронить вазу.

Гокудера с удвоенной энергией заелозил под обломками стены, безуспешно пытаясь выбраться, и простонал:

− Хибари... Прости!.. Эта долбаная кошка! Я всё исправлю, честное слово. Блин, если бы я знал!.. Я её убью.

− Нет, не убьёшь, − жёстко отозвался Хибари, хотя это и прозвучало неожиданно дружелюбно для ситуации в целом, да и вообще для него. А потом аккуратно наклонил вазу и пару раз её встряхнул, будто пытался высыпать или вылить то, что в ней находилось. 

Из горлышка показались белые уши с алыми Пламенными кисточками на кончиках. Вслед за ними миру явились злющие алые глаза и наконец жёлтый нос в обрамлении дико встопорщенных усов.

− Если ты причинишь ей вред, я тебе оборву руки, − кровожадно продолжил Хибари. − И заставлю их съесть. Без карри, соли и остальных приправ, которые ты тут рассыпал. 

Гокудера фыркнул:

− Я рассыпал!..

− Да, ты, − оборвал его Хибари. − Поэтому не заслуживаешь ни малейшего снисхождения. А эта малышка просто испугалась, − он осторожно протянул палец, придерживая вазу бедром, чтобы та не упала, и ласково погладил Ури между ушек. И твёрдо закончил: − Не смей её обижать. Иначе будешь иметь дело со мной.

− Мрр, − одобрительно моргнула Ури, выпросталась из вазы вся и одним махом взлетела Хибари на плечо.

− Ух ты, − восхитился Рёхей. − А ты, осьминожек, крутой. За две секунды весь дом разгромить, да ещё на глазах у хозяина! Жму твою руку! − и он заспешил на помощь Такеши: тот как раз пытался приподнять особенно большой обломок стены, чтобы Гокудера мог выбраться из-под него.

Откуда-то сверху выпорхнул живой и невредимый Хибёрд, сделал пару кругов по комнате, распевая гимн Намимори, и привычно сел на голову Хибари. Ури лениво скосила на него алый глаз, продолжая нежно мурлыкать Хибари в ухо. Тот, не обращая внимания ни на неё, ни на Хибёрда, бережно расчистил в углу место для вазы, а, установив её, для надёжности прикрыл плоским обломком стены. И, отойдя на два шага, скрестил руки на руки, любуясь делом рук своих. 

− Хибёрд? − изумлённо спросил Такеши.

− Ну, − с вызовом отозвался взъерошенный Гокудера, безуспешно пытаясь отряхнуться от специй, осколков и щепок, которыми был усыпан с ног до головы.

− Я же тебе говорил! − хмыкнул Рёхей и хлопнул Гокудеру по плечу. Тот едва не упал, а в воздух от этого удара поднялось целое облако серо-бело-разноцветной пыли, на что Рёхей не обратил ни малейшего внимания и с уважением продолжил: − Осьминожек − большой специалист во всякой магии и особенно в вызове духов. Наверное, просто слова в заклинании перепутал, поэтому и устроил такой экстремальный погром. Но он всё равно очень крутой!

− Что? − изумился Гокудера. − Ты дебил? Это не я устроил погром, это эта дура устроила погром! Какая магия? Какие заклинания? О чём ты? Ты ещё скажи, что я пентаграмму на полу нарисовал и...

− Ты нарисовал на моём полу пентаграмму? − холодно поинтересовался Хибари, оборачиваясь к друзьям.

− О господи боже мой, − простонал Гокудера, закрывая лицо руками. И саркастически, хоть и несколько приглушённо воскликнул: − Да, представь себе. Примерно между тем, как пытался снять эту дурацкую кошку с люстры и уворачивался от падающей стены. «А дай-ка, − подумал я, − нарисую-ка я по-быстрому пентаграмму. Кого-то тут не хватает». Демона абсурда, например! − рявкнул он, убирая ладони от лица, и едва успел увернуться от удара тонфа, летящей ему в висок. 

− Наведи здесь порядок, − процедил Хибари, убирая тонфа. Он вынул только одну, так как второй рукой ему пришлось придерживать Ури, чтобы та не свалилась с его плеча во время броска. Теперь наглая кошка тыкалась носом ему в ладонь и нервно подвывала. Наверное, пыталась изобразить жалобное мяуканье, но честно говоря, получалось у неё так же плохо, как у её хозяина − изображать огорчение, раскаяние и смирение на лице. 

− Нет, а почему... − начал было он, но Хибари резко оборвал: 

− Потому что у меня срочное дело. Ты разгромил мою кухню, поэтому я должен найти кого-нибудь из своих людей и отправить их купить хлеба и молока. Кроме того, ты меня бесишь, − и с этими словами он со всей возможной аккуратностью развернулся и, чеканя шаг, направился к пролому в стене бывшей кухни. 

Хибёрд на его голове слегка покачивался. Хвост Ури, свисающий вдоль его спины, издевательски вывернулся, нацелив пламенеющий кончик в сторону Гокудеры. Ну чисто показала язык.

− А ты-то меня... − шёпотом проворчал Гокудера. Подумал некоторое время и добавил, чуть громче: − И вообще этому Хибёрду не нужно есть... − Ещё немного подумал и заорал в спину удаляющемуся Хибари: − Не смей поить её молоком! У неё понос будет! Она рыбу жрёт, скажи Кусакабе, чтобы взял много рыбы! 

И, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, ещё успел крикнуть: 

− А когда будешь заказывать себе коробочку, закажи ежа! − В следующий момент Хибари спрыгнул из кухни прямо в сад и скрылся с глаз. Гокудера рассеянно пнул обломок стены и уже обычным тоном закончил: − Когда ты примешься его гладить, я почувствую себя отомщённым. 

− Коробочку? − удивился Такеши. − Хибари собирается заказывать себе коробочку? Он же терпеть их не может. Даже нас с нашими коробочками в дом не пустил!

− Хибари Кёя никогда не согласится заказать себе оружие, которое может оказаться сильнее его, − убеждённо подтвердил Рёхей. − Да и вообще не согласится заказать себе новое оружие. Он очень экстремальный консерватор. 

− Действительно. Ты вспомни, сколько мы его уговаривали, чтобы он хотя бы кольцами начал пользоваться, − подхватил Такеши. − Коробочку? Ты что-то путаешь. Когда бы он, по-твоему, передумал?

− Примерно три минуты тому назад, − мрачно пробурчал Гокудера. − Когда моя коробочка громила его дом, а он с умилением на это взирал. 

Друзья осмотрелись. 

− А говорил, что не любит, когда ему полы пачкают, − разочарованно протянул Рёхей. 

− Вообще, похоже на правду, − согласился Такеши. И снова обратился с расспросами к Гокудере: − А, кстати, почему она громила его дом? Она, конечно, странная, но обычно... Ну, приличнее, что ли...

− Потому что я идиот, − огрызнулся Гокудера. − Опять не смог заставить её убраться. Но надо же было сообразить, что раз я тащу Хибари птицу, то эта дура обязательно возомнит, что на самом деле игрушку подарили ей. 

− То есть Хибёрда принёс ты? − удивлению Такеши не было предела. − Слушай, а как он?.. откуда... Я всё думаю, как задать этот вопрос, но...

− А я думал, ты его прямо тут вызвал, − озадаченно почесал затылок Рёхей. − Иначе зачем бы тебе тогда рисовать на полу Хибари Кёи пентаграмму?

Гокудера молча смотрел на него чуть ли не минуту. Потом шумно выдохнул, пожал плечами и спокойно объяснил:

− Это копия. Ну, типа, маленький робот. В отличие от вас, идиотов, я давно задумался о том, что рано или поздно Хибёрд умрёт, и... В общем, как-то раз я снял с него все нужные показатели и сконструировал этого, на замену. Ну, то есть не сам сконструировал. Немного помог Верде. Плюс фирма Инноченте провела кое-какие вычисления. Понятно, всё не безвозмездно, да и прослужит эта птица не очень долго. У неё срок работы примерно как у оригинала, даже чуть меньше. Но в следующий раз можно будет просто скопировать память с карты, так что фактически у Хибари теперь новый вечный Хибёрд, которому время от времени будет требоваться тюнинг. 

− Я же говорю: магия, − восхитился Рёхей. 

− Я, пожалуй, склонен согласиться, − улыбаясь, покивал Такеши.

− Да ну вас, придурки, − махнул рукой Гокудера. − Лучше помогите мне тут порядок навести. А то когда он закажет себе ежа, то первым делом мне его в глотку запихнёт.

Такеши рассмеялся:

− Вообще, зная Хибари, могу сказать, что он и без того обязательно попытается это сделать. Но ты прав, давай здесь всё уберём.

− А потом экстремально быстро постараемся убраться сами, − подтвердил Рёхей.

Но быстро убраться не удалось. Пока растащили все крупные обломки, пока (дважды!) нагрузили Кангарю, чтобы тот вынес крупный мусор на свалку, пока вернули на место холодильник, стол со стульями и развесили на остатках стен несколько уцелевших полок и шкафов... 

Потом долго рассматривали разбитую плиту с погнувшимися стойками и обсуждали, имеет ли смысл ставить её на место и делать вид, что всё в порядке, или правильнее будет вынести на свалку и её. 

Потом чинили рукомойник: отводящая труба лопнула в двух местах, и пришлось использовать Пламя Урагана, чтобы наскоро её залатать. Подводящая, к счастью, уцелела, хотя и сильно погнулась, но хотя бы потопа удалось избежать. Рёхей и Кангарю совместными усилиями выпрямили трубу, а Такеши прикрепил конструкцию к стене и залил Пламенем Дождя, сказав, что некоторое время до прихода ремонтников всё это продержится.

Но они ещё только начали собирать разбросанную по полу посуду и прочую мелкую утварь, ставя на место то, что не разбилось, и скидывая в огромный мусорный мешок то, что погибло безвозвратно, когда Джиро, стоявший на страже у пролома в сад, коротко тявкнул и подбежал к Такеши, занимая своё место у ноги и приветливо виляя хвостом. 

− Вот чёрт, не успели, − ругнулся Гокудера, выронив от неожиданности кастрюльку, которую только что поднял, и в сердцах пнул её ногой. Та отлетела в угол, звякнула при ударе и покатилась, бренча, по полу. А вслед за ней медленно, страшно медленно начал падать обломок стены. Тот самый, которым Хибари заботливо прикрывал огромную пузатую вазу, и который они при уборке решили не трогать до поры. 

Все замерли.

− Бумс, − прошептал Такеши, когда тонкий пласт бетона плашмя упал на пол, подняв облачко пыли и специй. В следующий миг − никто и пошевелиться не успел! − сверху на него рухнула ваза и с весёлым звоном разлетелась на тысячу красочно расписанных кусков.

− Лучше заткнись, − просипел белый как полотно Гокудера. − И скажи, где тут ближайший антикварный магазин?

− В Китае, − обманчиво ласково отозвался Хибари. Его грозная фигура с новым Хибёрдом на макушке и отведёнными в стороны тонфа темнела в проломе стены на фоне пышно цветущего сада и ярко-голубого неба, а с плеча недобро сияли алые кошачьи глаза. − Примерно триста или триста двадцать лет тому назад. 

Гокудера застонал и закрыл лицо руками.

− Хибари, прости, − едва слышно прошептал он. − Честное слово, я найду замену... Я...

− Я не убью тебя, − холодно произнёс Хибари, не шелохнувшись − только по одной причине. Когда твоё Пламя погаснет, эта малышка тоже умрёт. Поэтому ты будешь жить. Но сейчас я загрызу тебя до полусмерти! − и с этим рыком он бросился вперёд. 

Новый Хибёрд на его макушке всполошённо забил крыльями. Ури, намертво вцепившись когтями в его плечо и встопорщив шерсть, издала победный вой.


End file.
